Imaginary Affections-Part I
by iloveromance
Summary: When Adrian Monk is convicted of murder, Natalie feels helpless and afraid until she is shown unexpected comfort from Lt. Randy Disher. In the midst of her emotional turmoil, romantic feelings surface that she and Randy find hard to ignore. A very AU version of "Mr Monk is On The Run-Part I". Please see A/N.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a very AU version of "Mr. Monk is on the Run" and in a first for me, I'm deliberately writing this story as Part I and Part II. The episode itself is a two part episode but because I don't want to "rewrite" the entire plot, I'm only focusing on a few scenes from the episode, therefore skipping a large section. It's more of a hurt/comfort/romance and has very little to do with the plot of the show. It's merely an idea I got from having seen it so many times and wishing they would have expanded on it. That being said, thank you for taking the time to read and review. I sincerely appreciate it!**_

* * *

The courtroom was filled with emotion as the verdict was read. Almost everyone was ecstatic with the decision; some wept, some cheered. But none were as emotional as the three friends of the man sitting next to his lawyer.

Despite Leland Stottlemeyer's arm around her shoulder, the kind gesture did little to stop Natalie's tears or the sobbing that accompanied them.

"This is wrong! This is so wrong!" She whispered, still unable to believe that it was really happening. "How is this possible?"

"Now Natalie, we'll take care of this." Leland said gently.

"But how? I mean he's..." Her voice trailed away and her thoughts were interrupted by the bailiff's voice.

"All rise!"

Everyone stood as the judge left the courtroom and when her gaze met Mr. Monk's, she quickly looked away. But not before she saw the look of pure terror in his eyes. And once more she began to weep. As Leland wrapped her in a hug, she stood in a daze, praying that any minute she'd awaken from this nightmare. But when she opened her eyes, the courtroom was empty except for herself, Randy and Leland.

"Well... come on. Let's go." Leland said gently.

Woodenly she followed Captain Stottlemeyer and Lieutenant Randy Disher out of the courtroom, doing her best to ignore the swarm of reporters who were anxious to pounce on this story. And she could only imagine the humiliation it would bring her friend.

_Hasn't he been through enough? First Trudy, now this?_

Another hug made her realize that she had spoken out loud and she began to cry even harder.

"We'll make it right. I promise." Leland said softly. But as before, his words were of little comfort.

"But this is wrong! This is so-."

"Shh... Here he comes."

The sight of her boss, handcuffed and dressed in an orange jumpsuit was almost more than she could bear.

"Let's go Monk. The van's downstairs."

But before Officer Thompkins could move, Natalie grabbed his arm. "Wait. Can I at least say goodbye?"

Officer Thompkins looked back at Leland and then returned his attention to Natalie.

"Ma'am, under the circumstances, I don't think that's a good idea. This man is a hardened criminal. He's just been convicted of first degree murder!"

"But he didn't do it! I know he didn't!" Natalie yelled. "I-."

"It's fine, Jack." Leland said. "Just... let her say goodbye, okay?"

Adrian stepped foreword, his wrists bound by the handcuffs which were shackled to his orange jumpsuit by a chain around his waist. And the sight nearly broke Natalie's heart. She saw him nod gratefully at Leland and whisper "Thank you."

"Make it quick, Monk!" Officer Thompkins said. "You've got a long date with the County Jail!"

Swallowing hard, Adrian turned to Natalie who immediately started to cry. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." He said brokenly as he touched his forehead to hers.

She hugged him tightly, unable to let go, but then flinched when he was yanked away from her seconds later.

"Come on, Monk. Let's go!"

Her hand flew to her mouth and she suppressed a sob watching Mr. Monk be led away.

Leland sighed deeply. "I guess we'd better go too. But don't worry, Natalie. We'll take care of this, you have my word on that. And I won't stop until he's free."

Tearfully she hugged her friend. "Thank you."

"All right. Come on Natalie, I'll take you home. This day has been rough on everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

Randy followed the Captain out of the courtroom lobby, eager to get home this had definitely been an exhausting day. He wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that a brilliant detective and a friend like Adrian Monk had just been convicted of murder or the string of obscenities that spilled from the Captain's mouth as they walked toward the front doors.

He could only imagine what Captain Stottlemeyer's mother would say if she heard the things he was saying-in a public place no less. But then again the Captain was pretty old so if his mother was still alive, chances were that she couldn't hear much. And as they moved closer to the door, Randy found himself wishing that he couldn't hear either.

"Randy, there's one thing I don't get about this case." Captain Stottlemeyer was saying.

"The murder weapon; it was nowhere to be found! There were no identifying marks on the victim and no physical evidence in which to convict Monk."

"But that's crazy!" Randy said. "They had to have something!"

"_Lies_, Randy, that's what they had! Cold-blooded lies just so a guilty man could go free and an innocent one put away for life! Never in all my years of being in the police force did I ever dream that this would happen! You'd think that in a city as big as San Francisco..."

But Randy was no longer listening. He stopped and looked around as a feeling of unease came over him.

"Captain?"

"Yeah, Randy?"

"Where's Natalie?"

"I don't know. But look. As I was saying, in this town-."

Randy continued to look around, feeling a sense of apprehension. "I-I could have sworn that she was right behind us."

"Well Randy, she probably went to call Julie or something. Just give her some privacy, okay?"

But Randy wasn't buying it.

"Captain Stottlemeyer may I speak to you for a second?"

The Captain glanced from the officer to Randy. "Look, this might take a few minutes."

"That's fine." Randy said absently. He turned and searched the rotunda for any sign of Monk's assistant. Something wasn't right.

Forgetting all about the Captain, Randy tried to ignore the way his anxiety increased. Where was she?

Just as he was about to return to the Captain he saw her sitting on a wooden bench. Her head was bowed and she was sobbing into her hands.

And immediately his heart went out to her.

Slowly he walked toward her, his heart pained with every step. Finally as he reached her, his hand gently touched her shoulder causing her to look up in surprise.

"Oh... Randy... what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I was just... Oh God, I can't believe this is happening!" Her voice broke and he sat down beside her wrapping her in his arms. "It's okay; everything is going to be okay." He whispered as she cried into his chest.

"Randy?"

They looked up to see Captain Stottlemeyer standing beside them.

"Oh, Captain. Randy was just..."

"She's upset Captain."

"I can see that, Randy. Thanks for taking care of her. Now, I think we should probably get her home. It's been a hell of a long day and if I'm going to try to fix this I should be... well, anywhere but here."

They walked out of the courtroom, Randy's arm around Natalie's shoulders. And several minutes later as the squad car pulled up in front of Natalie's house, she knew that nothing would ever be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

Wordlessly, Randy and the Captain got out of the squad car, but Natalie remained as she was, staring into space. The passenger door opened and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Natalie. Julie's waiting for you." Leland said gently.

Woodenly she climbed out of the car, holding tightly to Leland's hand. When they reached the front door, she fumbled for her house keys.

"Do you need some help?" Leland asked.

"No, they're in here somewhere." Natalie replied, beginning a frantic search through her purse. "Damn it, where are they?"

The door opened suddenly and her heart ached when she saw her daughter's angelic face smiling at her.

"Mom, I was getting worried!" Julie said. "How did the trial go? I bet it was awesome! I knew Mr. Monk was innocent! There's no way he'd kill anyone! He won't even kill a bug, let alone touch one!"

Natalie's heart pounded in her chest and she turned to Randy in horror. "How can I tell her?" she whispered. "I-I can't do this! I just can't!" Suddenly she felt very weak and when her knees buckled, Randy and Leland caught her before she collapsed.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's all right, Julie." Leland said as Randy guided Natalie to a nearby chair and coaxed her to sit. "Your mother's had a rough day."

"Where's Mr. Monk?"

Randy and Leland exchanged glances. "Um, we took him home." Leland lied. "He was pretty worn out by all of this!"

"Captain!" Natalie hissed, appalled that he was lying to her daughter. "You know that's not true!"

"What is she talking about?" Julie asked worriedly. "What's going on?"

"Julie, why don't you come with me?" Leland said.

"Why, what's wrong?"

He put his arm around her and led her out of the living room. "Just come on. We need to have a little talk. So Julie how's school?"

Alone in the living room, Natalie closed the door and leaned against it; the tears resurfacing. How could this be happening? When she felt a small warm weight on her back, she turned to find Randy smiling at her. And his gentleness made her cry even harder.

"Hey come on." He said, taking her in his arms rubbing her back to soothe her. "It'll be all right. Everything will be all right." He whispered, to which she abruptly pulled out of his arms.

"No it won't, Randy! It's never going to be all right! Don't you see? Mr. Monk's been arrested for _murder_! He can't handle being in prison! I keep thinking of him, all scared and alone... and without his wipes!"

Randy suppressed a smile and held her even closer. "We'll keep an eye on him and the Captain is doing everything he can possibly do to free him. Everything will be fine, I promise."

When he hugged her tightly, she kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Randy."

"Well, I talked to her." Leland said, startling Natalie and Randy apart.

"H-how's she doing?" Natalie asked, wiping away tears.

"Well, she's okay." Leland replied. "She's worried of course, but I assured her that we're doing everything we can-."

"He's _innocent_, Captain! Don't you understand that?" Natalie yelled. "Why did you let this happen?"

"Natalie-."

"Look, I know that Mr. Monk drives you crazy, Captain! He drives me crazy too, but I love him and he doesn't deserve this! He doesn't!"

Leland went to Natalie and hugged her, despite her resistance. "I promise I'm doing everything possible."

Natalie sighed and leaned her head against Leland's chest. "I know... I'm sorry for blaming you."

"It's all right. It's okay to be worried. Hell, we're all worried. But I'm going to make damn sure that Monk is solving cases faster than you can hand him a wipe."

The joke made her laugh and she hugged him again. "Thank you, Captain."

"Well, we'd better go. We have a lot of work to do." Leland said.

As Natalie led them to the door, she took Leland and Randy's hands in hers. "Thank you... for everything."

Randy reached into his pocket and handed her his card. "Call me if you need anything, okay? Day or night. I mean it."

She hugged him once more. "Thanks, Randy."

But as she watched the squad car drive away, she'd never felt more alone.


	4. Chapter 4

With a deep sigh, Natalie brushed the tears from her cheeks and walked into the hallway. As she suspected, Julie's door was closed. Her daughter was hurting, scared and most likely full of questions; questions that Natalie simply had no answers for. But she couldn't just stand by and act as though nothing was wrong.

Julie and Mr. Monk were her whole life and she owed them both more than they would ever know. It was only when she heard movement from behind Julie's closed door that Natalie realized how long she'd been standing there. She had to be strong, if not for herself then for her daughter. But without warning tears came again and she brushed them away.

God, why was this so hard?

With an unsteady hand, Natalie knocked on the door.

"Julie, Honey?"

There was no answer and not surprisingly the volume from her daughter's stereo increased.

Damn...

Determined to open the lines of communication, Natalie tried again.

"Julie, can I talk to you? It'll only take a minute. Please?" The borderline desperate question seemed to do the trick and Natalie's anxiety lessened slightly when the music decreased and the door opened. At the sight of her daughter's beautiful, frightened face, Natalie smiled and brushed a lock of Julie's hair from her forehead.

"Hey, Honey. Can I come in for a minute?"

Julie shrugged and held the door open allowing Natalie to enter.

"Thanks, Honey."

Natalie walked in and sat down beside Julie on the bed. "Did the Captain talk to you?"

Julie nodded. "Yeah. Mom, did Mr. Monk really kill that man?"

"No, baby. I don't think so. And even if he did, that man must have provoked him in some way because Mr. Monk would never-." When her voice trembled, Natalie hugged Julie tightly. "The Captain will make sure that everything's okay. The most important thing to remember is that Mr. Monk is a good person and I believe that he's innocent. But we have to believe in him, okay?"

Julie sniffled and nodded. "Okay Mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Now I 'm sure you have some things to catch up on with your friends, so I'm just going to go read for a while."

But Julie eyed her mom suspiciously. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I promise."

With a sigh, Natalie closed Julie's door and went to her own room. She tried to read but concentration was impossible. And when her eyes landed on a small framed picture of herself, Mr. Monk and Julie taken at Christmas, Natalie realized that she had lied to her daughter.

As long as Mr. Monk was alone and imprisoned for something that she knew in her heart that he didn't do, things would never be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Mr. Monk do you have any last words?"_

_Mr. Monk stared at Natalie, Julie, the Captain and Randy; his eyes filling with tears. "Yes, actually I do. But... Can you give us a minute?"_

_The officers looked at one another and than at Leland._

_"It's all right." Leland assured them._

_"Five minutes!" The officer said. His booming voice caused Natalie to flinch and she glanced worriedly at the Captain._

_"You'd better make it quick." Leland said in a voice that Natalie barely recognized._

_In a daze she turned to her boss, her charge and one of the best friends she could ever have._

_"Mr. Monk, I don't really know what to say. I-."_

_"Well hurry up, Ma'am!" the officer interrupted. "We're taking him away in four minutes and twenty eight seconds. So this is your last chance!"_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks. How could this be happening? Mr. Monk was innocent! She simply didn't know how she would live without him. Finally the awkward silence was broken._

_"N-Natalie, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be with Trudy, where I belong."_

_"But-."_

_Uncharacteristically, Mr. Monk took her hand and kissed her cheek. "I'll be with Trudy. I'll be fine." He repeated._

_She reached into her purse for a wipe, but he refused it._

_"No." He said gently pushing her hand away, but the gesture only served to make her cry harder and he put his arms around her._

_She clung to him with all her might, unable to stop thinking about what would happen next. "I love you, Mr. Monk." She said against his orange jumpsuit. "I love you so much. N-not the way Trudy did, um... does... but..."_

_"I know..." Mr. Monk replied, hugging her tighter._

_"Two minutes!" the officer yelled his voice stern._

_Reluctantly, Natalie drew back and kissed Mr. Monk's cheek before quickly turning away._

_Mr. Monk then turned to Randy whose composure was faltering and extended his hand._

_"Well, Monk-."_

_"It's okay, Randy." Mr. Monk said as he hugged his friend. "It'll be fine."_

_Randy closed his eyes and patted Monk on the back before turning away. Clearly he didn't want people to see the tears in his eyes._

_Mr. Monk looked at the Captain and sighed._

_"Monk, you know that I'm sorry as hell about this." The Captain said. "I swear to God I did everything I could. And if I could do it all over again and make things different-."_

_"I know." Mr. Monk said pulling the Captain into a gruff hug. "I know..."_

_"Thirty seconds!"_

_Mr. Monk turned to Julie who was crying openly and held out his arms, sighing when she hugged him._

_"Don't cry." He said stroking her hair. "Everything will be fine."_

_"This isn't fair, Mr. Monk! You didn't do any-."_

_Suddenly he was jerked out of Julie's arms, causing her to sob even harder._

_"Time's up, Monk!"_

_The officer's announcement made Natalie flinch and she could barely watch as he was handcuffed and led away. She began to sob, unaware of Randy's arms around her. The three friends watched with heavy hearts and tears as their friend was taken away for the last time._


	6. Chapter 6

"_No, Mr. Monk... Don't leave... Mr. Monk, you didn't do anything wrong! Please, Mr. Monk... MR. MONK!" _

She was jolted awake by her own screams and seconds later Julie came running into Natalie's bedroom.

"Mom! Mom! What's wrong?"

Comforted by her daughter's hugs, Natalie began to cry.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, honey. I'm all right. It was just a bad dream. Go back to bed."

"Okay." Julie said. She walked out of the room and turned in the doorway. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

Julie closed the door, leaving Natalie alone. She turned out the light and tried to go back to sleep but no sooner had she closed her eyes, she found herself in the middle of the same nightmare, only this time much worse. Mr. Monk was being led off to a small room where his life would soon end.

Her eyes flew open and the tears and sobs began almost simultaneously. She cried into her pillow until there were no more tears. But the second she began to feel calm, the tears returned again; relentless.

She was still sobbing as she turned on the light and began a frantic search for the small business card that Randy had given her. It was wrong, disturbing him in the middle of the night, but she didn't know what else to do.

With an unsteady hand and her eyes blurred with tears, she picked dup her phone and began to dial. The phone rang repeatedly before switching to voice mail.

_"This is Lieutenant Randy Disher, I can't take your call right now but-."_

She ended the call abruptly feeling a surge of anger flow through her.

_Damn it..._

She tried again and again, but the same scenario happened each time. And then she finally heard his voice.

"_Hello?"_

Though sleepy, the sound was familiar, comforting and she began to sob once more.

_"Hello? Is anyone there?"_

"Randy?"

_"Yeah. Natalie is that you?"_

"Uh huh..."

_"What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

"I-I... Oh God..."

"When she could no longer speak and began to sob even harder, she heard Randy sigh deeply_. "I'll be right over."_

As she cried, Natalie held the phone in her hand, completely unaware of the dial tone buzzing on the other end.


	7. Chapter 7

The knock on the door was so soft that Natalie barely heard it. And yet something made her rise from her comfortable overstuffed chair to answer it.

"Oh... Randy." She said, wiping away her tears as she smiled at him.

"I was going to try the doorbell but I didn't want to wake up Julie." He replied.

His thoughtfulness made her smile. "Oh... that was very sweet of you, but I'm afraid I already took care of that. Julie's sleeping now, though. Thank God. I wish I was."

Randy's expression changed and he glanced at her in concern. "Why? What happened?"

"Oh, it's stupid, but I had this nightmare about Mr. Monk and the next thing I knew I woke up screaming, and Julie ran into my room. I'm sorry for dragging you all the way over here in the middle of the night."

"No problem, Natalie. But this nightmare..."

"God, it's stupid." She repeated. "I haven't had a nightmare since Mitch died, but this seemed so real. Mr. Monk... He..." Her voice faltered and then broke. "Oh God, Randy, I'm so worried about him! I can't sleep, I can hardly eat! I can barely think without knowing that Mr. Monk is okay! He can't cope in prison, he just can't! What about his wipes? What about-."

Randy took her into his arms holding her while she cried against his chest. "It's all right." He whispered as he rubbed her back. "Everything will be all right."

After only a moment, she pulled out of his arms and stared at him worriedly. "Randy, I have to see him! I have to know that he's okay!"

His expression was one of helplessness. "Natalie he's considered a dangerous criminal! You know I can't! The authorities... There's no way-."

She grabbed his shoulders, feeling her whole body tremble. "_You're_ the authorities, Randy! I have to see him! _Please_!"

As she cried against him once more, he held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. And she was only faintly aware of his lips brushing against her cheek.

After a long moment, he drew back; his cheeks flushed. "I'll... make some phone calls and see what I can do."

"Just try to relax and I'll be back in a few minutes." He reassured her. "Can I use your phone?"

"Of course. "Use the one in my bedroom. I know you need the privacy."

He smiled and headed down the hallway, pausing when she called his name.

"Yeah, Natalie?"

"Thank you." She whispered before the tears came again.


	8. Chapter 8

She sat curled up in a ball, her knees against her mouth and she'd never been more afraid. Mr. Monk was in prison alone and he didn't deserve to be there. Sure, he could fend for himself. He'd always been brave (well, as brave as someone with OCD could be) even if he didn't always show it.

It wasn't fair. Someone who had committed a horrible murder was walking free while Mr. Monk, a man who would never hurt anyone, was locked away. Didn't they know how much she missed him? How much she loved him?

"Okay, I made a few phone calls and they agreed to let you see him but only for a few minutes."  
Gasping in disbelief, Natalie rose to her feet and turned to find Randy standing in the living room.

"Oh, Randy..."  
He moved closer. "We'd better go. We don't have much time."  
She blinked in confusion, feeling suddenly disoriented. "Time? Time for what?"

"They've agreed to let you see Monk."  
She could hardly believe what she was hearing and she moved toward him.

"Randy, are you serious?"  
"Yes, but we need to leave now because-."  
"Oh my God..." She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "Thank you..."  
"You're welcome. Come on, Natalie."  
When he drew back she brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Oh... I need my phone and my purse and Mr. Monk will need his wipes, and-."  
"Natalie, we don't have time for that. We need to leave now or there's no chance that you'll be able to see him at all."  
Her heart thundered in her chest and she hugged him once more. "I can't tell you how much this means to me."  
"Well, I didn't really do anything. I just-."  
She moved closer and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you, Randy."  
Slowly she drew back, unable to believe what she had done. It was a mistake of gigantic proportions. But as she looked into his eyes she knew that she couldn't deny what she was feeling and she kissed him again... a tender, romantic kiss that erased any doubt about how she felt.  
More kisses followed and for a moment she forgot all about her pain and anxiety. And because of this wonderful man in her arms, she was going to see her friend and boss. It was like a dream come true.  
They glanced awkwardly at one another and then smiled. "We'd better go." Randy said in an unsteady voice.

Natalie took his hand and led him to the car, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. And at that moment, it was.


	9. Chapter 9

The drive to the prison was silent but Natalie's heart was beating so rapidly that she was sure Randy could hear it. What had she done? In her excitement and anticipation of knowing that she would soon see Mr. Monk she had let her emotions take over. It was wrong. Randy was a colleague and if the captain ever found out... But she couldn't deny her feelings. Not since Mitch had anyone done anything so selfless, putting their job on the line for her sake, and the gesture touched her deeply.

"We're here." Randy said, pulling into a parking space.

A wave of nervousness washed over her and she suddenly felt tremendous guilt. Julie should be here as well and she should have insisted that her daughter be allowed to come. After all, Julie loved Mr. Monk too. But she knew what the answer would be. Perhaps it was better this way. She wouldn't want Julie to see Mr. Monk in such a state, and statelier had a feeling that Mr. Monk wouldn't want that either.

Her anxiety increased as she followed Randy into the county jail, and waited patiently while Randy talked to the guard.

"Fifteen minutes." The gruff looking uniformed man said. "And I mean fifteen minutes. No more."

"Right..." Randy said. The guard unlocked the huge metal door by remote and ushered Randy and Natalie into a long narrow hallway. The place was so creepy that she felt as though she was the one headed for prison. Finally they came to a stop in front of another metal door with a tiny window and were guided inside.

"Wait here." The guard said.

Natalie looked around the room, cringing at the small size and began to pace the room, which was empty except for four chairs and a long wooden table.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the uncomfortable chair. "Why is this happening, Randy? Mr. Monk shouldn't be here! He should be... in his own home, with his favorite pillow... the one that Trudy..."

"Natalie?"

She turned, gasping at the sight of her boss standing next to the guard. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and his hands were bound at the wrists. The sight made her cry.

"Mr. Monk..."

She moved to hug him, but when she realized he couldn't hug her back, she leaned against him, kissing his cheek and then sobbing into his shoulder. When she realized her mistake, she reached into her purse. "I know I had a wipe in here somewhere. Damn it, where are they?"

"Thirteen minutes!" The guard yelled.

"It's all right, Natalie." Adrian said softly.

"It's not all right, Mr. Monk! Look at you!" Natalie said tearfully. "Your hands... and these chains..."

"Guard, do you mind?" Randy asked, nodding to the chains that bound Adrian's hand cuffs to his waist.

But the guard shook his head. "No lieutenant, absolutely not! This man is a hardened criminal! A murderer!"

"No he's not!" Natalie yelled. "Are you people completely _delusional_? Mr. Monk would never hurt anyone! He's kind and ... he doesn't deserve to be in here! Can't you see that? He's not..."

When she began to sob and sank to her knees, she felt Randy's hands on her back, trying to keep her from falling.

"It's fine." Randy said. "Just for a few minutes."

The guard obliged, freeing Adrian from the chains and handcuffs.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Randy asked.

"Lieutenant, I don't think that's a good idea." The guard said.

"Well I don't care what you think!" Randy snapped. "I gave you an order and if you want to keep your job-."

The guard held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'll be right outside the door."

The room was silent as the guard quietly slipped out, leaving Natalie, Adrian and Randy alone.

Natalie turned to Adrian and hugged him tightly once more. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, but his expression told her that he was anything but.

"I'll be fine."

"This isn't fair!" Natalie yelled. "Mr. Monk, you're innocent! You didn't' do anything! But look at you! Y-you're wearing a stranger's clothes, bound with chains and-."

Randy's hands were on Natalie's shoulders again. "Look... just say what you need to say because once that guard comes in-."

Finally Natalie calmed some and glanced at Mr. Monk.

"How's Julie?" Adrian asked.

"Scared to death." Natalie replied. "But she loves you. She wanted me to tell you that."

"Tell her hello for me." Adrian said. But his kind words only made her cry even more.

"Tell her..." Adrian continued. "that I'll be just fine. And Natalie... I will be fine. I trust Randy and the captain completely. And I have Trudy..."

"Oh God, your pictures of her. They're all at your house."

"It's all right, Natalie." Adrian said. "She's in here... in my heart. Where she's always been."

The sound of the door unlocking made Natalie jump and she released her hands from Adrian's shoulders.

"Time's up lieutenant!"

As Natalie watched the guard chain and bound Adrian's hands, she moved toward her boss and kissed his cheek.

"Mr. Monk..."

Adrian smiled. "I know... I'll see you soon."

Randy approached Adriane and patted his shoulder. "The captain and I are doing everything we can."

"I know." Adrian said again. "Thanks, Randy."

As Adrian was led away, Natalie watched with tears in her eyes. When he disappeared from sight, she turned to find Randy beside her, his arm around her shoulder. And she soon discovered that his shoulder was the easiest place in the world to bury her face unleashing a waterfall of tears.


	10. Chapter 10

His arm firmly around her shoulder, Randy led Natalie back through the hallway and into the lobby. And when they reached Randy's car she climbed inside only vaguely aware of his hand in hers. As before they drove in silence, arriving at her home moments later. She climbed out of the car and turned to him.

"Would you like to come in?"

His cheeks flushed and he glanced at the ground before returning his gaze to her.

"Sure, thanks."

They entered her house and she smiled at him. "Make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Is iced tea okay?" she called from the kitchen. "Seems like that's the only thing I can afford these days. The salary that Mr. Monk..."

He appeared in the doorway and neither of them spoke, but they each knew what the other was thinking.

"Oh... your iced tea." She finally said. "Just make yourself comfortable in the living room."

"I'm going to call the captain if you don't mind." Randy said.

"Of course." Natalie said. "Tell him thank you."

Randy smiled. "I will."

Natalie returned to the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator, pausing as she leaned against the door's coolness. At that moment, her thoughts weren't of Mr. Monk but of Randy. God, how could she have kissed him? She'd never-.

"Natalie?" She whirled around; her heard beating faster at the sight of his handsome face.

"Randy..."

"You've been in here for a while. Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I was just... thinking about Mr. Monk."

Randy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know... God, Natalie... if there was some way I could fix this, I would... but I promise you, everything will be just fine."

Her tears resurfaced and she hugged him warmly. "Thank you, Randy. I can't... you have no idea what it meant to me to be able to see Mr. Monk again... to know..."

When her voice broke he pulled her into his arms and held her close. The gesture prompted her to lean her head against his chest and sigh. Being in his arms felt so comfortable. So natural. It was as though she belonged there. After a long moment she drew back and stared into his eyes.  
"Thank you, Randy. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Natalie."

"Do you think Mr. Monk's going to be okay?"

Randy smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "I think he's going to be just fine."

Their gazes never left one another and ever so slowly their faces moved toward each other. The kisses began slowly and then deepened.

"Randy..." She whispered against his mouth. "What is this?"

He stopped kissing her for a few seconds and just held her. "I'm not sure... But it's... nice. Um... look...we don't need to tell anybody about this, right? I mean..."

She put her fingers on his lips to silence him. "It's just between us. Oh God, I still need to talk to Julie."

"Actually I just checked on her when we got home and she's in her room, sound asleep. She's had a rough day. Why don't we just sit in the living room and relax?"

Natalie took his hand and followed him into the living room. When they sat down on her sofa, she leaned her head against Randy's chest. It had only been a few days since Mr. Monk's arrest which turned her world upside down. Her relationship with Randy was even more complicated because she didn't know what any of it meant.

But she knew that one thing was for certain. As Randy kissed her cheek, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep she smiled. Mr. Monk would be just fine... and so would she.

**THE END**

**A/N: As promised, Part II is coming soon! **


End file.
